


Late Night Greetings, Early Morning Goodbyes

by yuubi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuubi/pseuds/yuubi
Summary: It's the 10th of November, 2038, and a curfew has been announced. Androids are being slaughtered on the streets and it's been reported that the RK800 model android Connor has gone missing. That is, until he shows up at your house. Something has changed about him and perhaps this is the perfect opportunity to clear the air.





	Late Night Greetings, Early Morning Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a slow start, but I hope you enjoy this story anyway.

There were two cars parked outside with police officers manning the front, clearly visible in the presence of the search lights. I didn’t have to check to know that there were more officers at the back of the house, scanning the area for any suspicious persons, namely someone with an LED flickering at their temple. I drew the curtains closed and picked up my whiskey, draining the glass and letting it trail liquid fire down my throat in an attempt to still my shaking hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Please be okay._

I had been informed only a few hours earlier that Connor had gone rogue. His tracker had gone off the radar and any attempt to contact him had failed. With this message, a group of uniformed police officers followed as they had been assigned to guard the house in the scenario that Connor would seek shelter here. Although I knew it was only out of precaution and it was standard procedure since I worked with Connor on separate occasions, I couldn’t help but shake my head at the ridiculousness of it all. Even if Connor had intentionally run away, he wasn’t idiotic enough to come here, especially with the police swarming outside of the house like ants. He was intelligent and logical. I suppose that had been one of his features that had drawn me to him in the first place.

My curiosity had initially been piqued at the sight of him at the murder scene of Carlos Ortiz. An android at a homicide scene? At first I thought my eyes had been tricking me, but if the uniform wasn’t a dead giveaway then the glowing ring at the side of his head was. We hadn’t spoken then, but I had been able to observe the methodical way he analysed the scene, collecting evidence and, in a matter of minutes, coming to a conclusion that would otherwise take my team days to put together completely. I should have felt threatened, especially with the amount of people losing their professions to androids, but I couldn’t deny that I was impressed and intrigued.

I had almost put him out of my mind when I saw him the next day at the station as I was handing in the lab results from the murder scene. I overheard him ask one of the officers when Lieutenant Anderson would arrive – the answer not surprising me one bit based on the brief encounters I’d had with the gruff detective – and I watched as the android resigned himself to exploring what could be assumed to be his new work space.

It had been strangely endearing, seeing him wander around somewhat lost, a full 180 when compared to the efficiency he had displayed the night before. It made me want to see him around more often. In the days that came, I found myself making as many excuses as I could to head down to the DPD, in the hopes that I would be able to catch the android, whose name I soon learned to be Connor. I tried to strike up conversations with him by asking him about the case, what progress had been made, what he’d come across in his investigations - all very vexing conversation starters now that I think about it. At first he had always replied politely and left the conversation brief, but as time went on he had opened up to talk about his actual feelings of the case, eventually he even went as far as to ask about my life personally, such as why I decided to become a forensic scientist. One day, I had found him staring into space, apparently preoccupied with his thoughts, and as I had asked him what was wrong, he’d confided to me that he’d been unable to bring himself to shoot a pair of deviant androids.

“They were right there,” he’d said with pensive wonder. He had a look on his face that I had yet to seen on any other android. He had looked lost. After that, I couldn’t help but feel as if sharing that with me meant that he trusted me to some degree. It also allowed me to see something _imperfect_ about him.

**_Tap-tap-tap._ **

My head snapped to attention  and I slowly scanned the room. It had been soft, but there had been a distinct tapping sound. I glanced towards the window where the lights from outside spilt through the curtains. No one could be out there without being seen. Where had it come from?

_**Tap-tap-tap.** _

I froze, my heart stopping along with me before taking up a sprint. There it was again, muffled and outside of this room. There was somebody in the house. I carefully put down my glass on my bedside table, exchanging it for my handgun, and slowly eased myself from the room. _Using a gun under the influence. How professional._ I shuffled the sarcastic voice away. It could come back if I happened to shoot myself in the foot. I scanned the hallway, sweeping my gun into dark rooms, freezing occasionally to wait for the sound again.

**_Tap-tap-tap._ **

It was so much louder now, as if it was right beside me. I looked around, trying to locate the source, and then I happened glanced up. My eyes landed on the manhole that led to the inside of the ceiling.

**_Tap-tap-tap._ **

_You have got to be kidding me._

“Who’s up there?” I demanded with my gun poised up at the lid.

“It’s me, Connor,” Came the hushed reply. “Can I come down without you shooting me?”

“Jesus, Connor!” I hissed, suddenly conscious of the officers outside, and I lowered my gun in exasperation. _What the hell is he doing here?_ “Get down from there.” The lid was slid to the side and out of the darkness Connor dropped to the floor, landing in a crouch. As he stood and brushed himself off I could see he was out of his uniform, dressed instead in a dark leather jacket. I almost didn’t recognise him. He offered a small smile.

“It’s good to see you again,” he greeted amiably. 

_Are you okay? Where have you been? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?_ Suddenly my brain was tripping over itself trying to decide on how to proceed. “What happened?” I finally managed. _Good, straight to the point._ “The force is looking all over for you.” Not to mention that there’s an all out war outside and all androids are being executed on sight.

“I’ll tell you,” he promised, his eyes trailed to the gun in my hands. “But how about you put down that down? I’m getting a little nervous.” I started, forgetting about my loose grip on the weapon and quickly put in on the shelf, feeling almost embarrassed. “Well, you asked me what happened...I met Markus.” Connor’s voice was solemn, quiet. “He helped me realise that I can make my own decisions. He helped me realise that…” His brow knitted together, a conflicted expression that was so strikingly human it took me aback. Then as soon as it arrived, the frown was replaced with a look of complete certainty. “…That I am alive.”

So he’s become a deviant.

I took a hesitant step forward, my mind switching between the urge to go to him and the voice that warned me of the unpredictability of deviants. Remember what happened to Ortiz? What about Todd Williams? He was shot in his own home by his own goddamn android. Connor was watching, and I noticed his hands clench into fists at his side.

“I’m sorry,” Connor abruptly said, drawing my gaze to his face once again. His LED flickered yellow as he scratched the back of his neck, looking downwards. “I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t know why the danger didn’t occur to me before. I should have considered how you would feel about this.” He looked up and attempted what must have been another smile; instead it looked like a forced tick of his lips. He must have realised that his bid at a smile was failing for he turned his face away, but not quick enough for me to not catch the tight press of his lips. “I’m glad that I got to see you again.”

_No._ My foot inched forward. This is Connor. Not some machine who has an error in its program. Not some android that has developed a virus that makes it react impulsively or irrationally. This is someone I’ve managed to grow close to over the past week, and someone I’m not willing to let go.

“Good bye.” He had now turned completely away from me as he made to leave.

_No!_ I lurched forward and grabbed his arm. Connor’s head snapped towards me, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Don’t go, Connor.” I blurted desperately before catching myself. I grimaced. “Please,” I added quietly. “Stay.”

As he turned to face me I let go of his arm and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was warm, his body emanating a heat I hadn’t been expecting. I sunk into him, holding him as tight against me as I could and, for a moment, his hands hovered hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Then slowly his arms came around me, encompassing me in a cocoon of warmth. This close, with my head pressed against his chest, I could hear his heart stamp out a steady beat. I felt like I could listen to it all night.

“Why are you here, Connor?” I finally murmured, reluctant to disturb the cone of comfort around us, but knowing it had to be done to get to the bottom of what had happened. “There are squads sweeping the city, killing all those innocent androids. Why risk coming here?”

“I needed to see you. I’m…” His arms tightened around me as he stopped, as if he was cutting himself off from saying something he shouldn’t say. “Something is going to happen soon. I’m afraid.” He pulled away to look at me, his brow creased with worry. “I’m scared that something might happen to me. But, in the case that something does happen, I needed to see you again before…” His pressed his lips together once again, holding back words he didn’t wish to speak aloud.

_Connor…_

I absently reached out to brush my hand against his cheek, maybe in an effort to bring him some comfort. He closed his eyes, letting out an unnecessary sigh, and one of his arms left my side to gently capture my hand in his, leaning into it. He turned his head, pressing a kiss into the palm of my hand.

_Oh._

Suddenly, as if they had been screamed at me, his feelings were presented in front of me clear as day. And I realised, they weren’t so different for my feelings for him. We were close, our noses almost touching. Within the space between us trepidation wavered, but want sparked between us like lightening.

_You shouldn’t do this. You can’t do this, not with an android, not in this situation!_

For a moment I considered what the voice was saying, perhaps the whiskey was clouding my better judgment…but then I looked into his eyes. They had become so familiar to me by now, a deep russet that almost seemed to glow hazel in some light. Though beautiful, they had always held a distant look, as if there was always something occupying his mind that didn’t involve the conversation at hand. There was always something that always took precedent over that moment. Yet, right here and right now, I could see he was here, all of him. And he was seeing me completely.

We kissed.

It was chaste, almost a peck, but that was all it took to tear down the apprehension that had built between us. As our lips met again Connor pulled me against him, his lips were warm and pressed against me with startling eagerness. I returned his passion, tangling my fingers into his hair, grinding my hips against his, anything to bring us closer. I succumbed to him as his lips parted, his teeth tugging at my lips, his hands slipping beneath my pyjamas to glide warmly over the skin of my waist. His tongue prodded the entrance of my mouth and my legs turned to jelly as I attempted to keep up with his ruthless barrage. Connor broke the kiss off, leaving my lips buzzing, and I took the opportunity to catch my breath, clinging to his neck as he began to kiss down the sensitive parts of my jaw and throat. Pleasure sparked down my body to pool between my weak legs.

“We should go somewhere more comfortable,” I managed to say.

“Lead the way,” he murmured against my throat, creating delightful vibrations, but he made no move to leave my side. Reluctantly, I peeled him away and lead him to my bedroom, our hands intertwined. As we entered the room, apparently becoming impatient, Connor turned me back towards him and we kissed once again. My legs hit the bed and I fell backwards, taking Connor with me, his weight settling comfortably above me. It was hot, almost unbearably so, but it felt so good to feel his body moulding against mine, his kisses stealing away my breath effortlessly.

Then, without warning, Connor stopped and pulled away slowly, his hands cradling my face as he met eyes with me again; the sudden change in his expression sent a stone to my stomach.

“Tomorrow night there is something I have to do,” he said carefully, as if trying to pick the right words, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. “I don’t want to scare you, but I don’t know if I’ll be back.” Connor paused as if to gauge my reaction. I swallowed in an attempt to release the tension that had started to build in my throat. “At this moment I’m having difficulty comprehending what my feelings towards you are. However…I do know that I am attracted to you in way that I cannot quite put into words. And I’m under the impression that you feel the same way for me, correct?” I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, lest the tears I had been holding back were to break free. “I need you to be aware that I don’t know what is going to happen to me tomorrow, and I also need you to know of my feelings for you. To put it simply: I want you. And I need to know if you’re okay with me…”

“Connor, it’s okay.” I choked out, reaching out to brush his cheek. “I want to be with you too.”

Connor brushed away the tears that had escaped from my eyes and as we kissed, a new desperateness had been awakened in light of this realisation. _I may never see him alive again._ Abruptly I couldn’t kiss him hard enough and Connor reciprocated, only breaking our lips away to pry at each other’s clothes, Connor removing my buttoned shirt with swift dexterity and I pulled off his jacket and shirts as quick as I could manage. I let my hands roam over his smooth chest and let them trail down his stomach, seeking to return the pleasure he was granting me. Yet, as my hands grazed the waist band of his jeans, he gently grasped my wrist, preventing me from reaching any further.

“Why? It’s hardly fair that I’m the only one receiving.”

“This is about you. And plus,” he mused, a cheeky glint sparked in his eyes, “I believe that I’ll gain more than enough satisfaction from watching you.”

“But-” He leaned forward, pressing his lips swiftly against mine before I could protest. “Please.”

A part of me still whined about how this was unfair but desperate tension was still thrumming throughout my body like a taught string. I nodded and before I knew it I was engulfed by a blur of vehement kisses and touches that seemed summon pleasure to the surface of my skin in the form of hot flushes and raised goose bumps. His hands grazed the waist band of my pants and in-between our kisses he asked for my permission. I nodded breathlessly, not wanting to be apart from him for longer than I could help it, but instead of continuing Connor moved away, his eyes boring into mine, an apparent break in his lust filled actions.

“Are you sure?” He asked firmly.

The hidden connotation of his question shook my briefly from my daze. _Are you sure you want to do this with an android? Are you sure you want to do this with someone you may never see again? Are you sure you won’t regret this? Are you sure that you want to do this with me?_ There was only one answer I could possibly give truthfully.

“Yes.”

He smiled a thoughtless and relieved grin. His next kisses were soft but insistent, what must be overwhelming emotions barely contained behind the simple act. As he began to kiss his way down my neck I became aware of my breaths coming out in short, shallow bursts. Everywhere his warm hands skimmed his lips followed, sometimes leaving a trail of saliva to cool upon my flushed skin. He began to tug down my pants along with my underwear, his eyes never leaving my face, perhaps watching for something to indicate I had changed my mind. I shivered slightly at the exposure to the cold air, but it was put from my mind as Connor lowered his head.

He began to press kisses to the inside of my thighs, the gentle sensations sending sparks throughout my body. His fingers gently spread me apart and I bit my lip as cold caressed my exposed core, however the discomfort was quickly swept away Connor ran his tongue along my slit slowly, taking his time and, as a result, making the careful drag of his tongue the centre of my focus. I writhed underneath the exploration of his tongue as it rolled over my clit, the beginnings of an orgasm already tingling throughout my body. I took in a hissing breath as his finger hesitantly probed inside of me, an involuntary reaction to the unfamiliar sensation. He stopped briefly, glancing towards me for conformation before continuing. Slowly he eased his finger in and out, establishing a steady rhythm in order for me to adjust to it before he added another digit. I drew in a shaky breath as the pain transformed into something akin to pleasure. It was as if a fire had been lit inside of me, one that would threaten to sweep throughout my entire being if fed enough. Connor lowered his head again and I felt his tongue course over the sensitive area of my clit, making me gasp and my hips involuntarily thrust upwards as a bolt of pure pleasure struck through me. Connor began to quicken the pace of his fingers and I felt his fingers flex inside of me, searching for the spot that would bring me to the edge.

_There!_ My back arched and a low moan escaped me as a ball of pleasure began to build inside of my loins. I rolled my hips, willing for more friction, working for release. I reached down and tangled my fingers into Connor’s hair, hoping to hurry the process along, but abruptly Connor stopped. His eyes were hooded with lust and I felt my core pulsed with need in response. Just one more thrust and I’d be pushed over the edge, just one little touch. Connor shifted so that he was above me, looking directly into my eyes. I felt his free fingers play across the insides of my legs tantalisingly close. He seemed to be waiting for something. 

“Connor.” His name fell from my lips, breathy and drenched with desire. My body ached with tight anticipation with my hands gripping the sheets beneath me. “Connor, Connor, please...I need you.”  

Then suddenly, I was only aware of pure bliss.

I barely gasped when Connor closed his mouth around mine, muffling the moans that tore through my throat. My hips buck on their own accord as pulse after pulse of warmth spilled through my body. I gripped at the sheets beneath me as his fingers continued to piston inside of me, patiently milking every spasm from my body. With one final thrust I finally collapsed down onto the mattress, relaxing muscles I hadn’t even been aware that I had been tensing. I became aware of my heart knocking against my chest, fading evidence of my climax. Connor pulled away, a string of saliva falling between us. I felt him remove his fingers and as I numbly rolled my head to look up at him I caught Connor bringing his fingers to his mouth, running his tongue up his fingers as he licked and sucked my juices from them. I felt the stirrings of arousal once again spark in my abdomen but my exhausted muscles complained otherwise.

He laid down next to me, pulling up the sheets around us. He intertwined his fingers with mine, bringing our clasped hands to his lips to gently kiss my hand. 

“Wow,” I sighed and Connor chuckled. It was a nice sound.

“I’m glad that you’re satisfied.” Although the smile was barely a curl of the lips, he may as well of been beaming. He looked content. However, despite what we had just experienced being something that I would never forget, something had begun to fester in my mind. Connor let out a soft " _ah_ " as if remembering something. "You're probably cold. Let's get dressed."

He collected our clothes. handing me back my pyjamas. As I got changed I tried to figure out how to voice my thoughts. I let myself fall down onto the bed.

“Hey, Connor.” He looked up from straightening his shirt, eyebrows raised in question. I chewed on my lip briefly before saying,  “Whatever you have to do tomorrow, don’t do it. Tomorrow night there are buses leaving for the border. We could-"

“It’s not that easy,” he interjected firmly but not harshly. “I know that you’re just worried about me," he said softly, sitting down and taking my hand again. "But there’s nothing that’s going to change my mind about this, I mean it.” Connor took on a blurry figure as my eyes began to stupidly burn and I couldn't bear to look at him lest he see my reaction. But, of course, there was no escaping it as he gently lifted up my chin just as the held back tears escaped to roll down my cheeks. “But that doesn’t mean that I intend to die. Not with you and the lieutenant waiting for me.” He hesitated. “ _Will_ you wait for me?” 

Over the past week I’d come to know Connor as something whose intelligence far exceeded any living humans but whose mannerisms sometimes reflected those of a young child. Yet, during our interactions, I had sensed a personality that had yet to be uncovered fully, something was more than just an android trying to blend in at his new workplace. I wanted to be there with Connor when he came back, to help him rediscover the world.

“I’ll wait for you.”

Connor smiled brushing my wet cheeks and positioned himself so his back was to the headboard. He opened his arms and I accepted his invitation, shuffling over and curling up at his side, resting my head on his chest as he cast an arm around me. I could feel and hear his heart beat against my ear. A steady, reassuring march that told me that he was alive. And he was going to remain that way. I closed my eyes, exhaustion finally taking its hold on me, and focused on those vital sounds of life.

**_Thum-thump_ **

_**Thum-thump** _

_**Thum-thump** _

_**Thum-thump** _

_**Thum…** _

.

.

..

…

….

The overly cheerful chirping of birds coaxed from me my sleep. Cold, pale sunlight slanted through the windows. I didn’t have to turn over to know that he was gone.


End file.
